narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Katsumi Ōtsutsuki
is the presiding Daimyō of the Land of Yang. Succeeding her mother, ruler of the country for over 40 years, Katsumi stands rather untested in the affairs pertaining to a sovereign nation. Though she is aided by both outgoing staff and newly promoted individuals. Despite her relative inexperience in diplomatic affairs, the woman boasts an incredible intellect not unlike her predecessor, coupled with an incredible ingenuity inherited from her father. While not possessing the resplendent powers of either parent, she remains rather adept in the shinobi arts, only stopped from further progress by her succinct lack of interest. More importantly it was decided that she would be the next in line for feudal lord. Resulting in her being groomed for the position over the course of the next 13 years. For Kurumi wanted her to be prepared in case anything befell the former. Nevertheless, she is now responsible for the organization of the state, preparing to guide it into a new age of prosperity alongside the newly elected Yōkage. Background Personality She can be summed up in a simple word: eccentric. The youngest of Kamiyo and Kurumi's brood, Katsumi has been described as socially witty, quirky, prone to fits of laughter, and a class clown. Katsumi is defined as rather light-hearted in even the most dire of situations, poking fun at those who seek to hurt. She is typically characterized as someone who would laugh in the face of death. Given her grandfather is death, this is something that has been witnessed on several occasions. By her own admittance, she has a tendency to take things too lightly, particularly when she was a child. While not naive, Kat was prone to blatantly ignore protocol on more than one occasion, preferring her intuition to instructions given to her by an old fart. This often resulted in a severe chastising on the rare occasions she was caught. However, the young lass often utilized her skill to place the blame on others, weaving an elaborate story from just a grain of truth. Likewise, Katsumi notes she can be a bit of a habitual liar, preferring to deal in half-truths and false certainties for the sake of individual gain. However, she claims that she is working on her honesty, noting there would be nothing good to do if she continuously lied about everything. Thus, Katsumi understands the basis of social cues and how to heed them every now and then. Noting that following these rigidly would create the same boredom that she trying to avoid. In addition to her wittiness, she is shown to be pathologically flippant, often unable to contain herself when it comes to facetious musings. Often earning her quite a bit of physical abuse, leading to complaints that her mother dutifully ignores. Despite her inclination towards verbal combat and the occasional prank, Katsumi does have a more honorable side. The only people who are noted to witness this sight however are her own parents and her two older siblings. Respecting their authority as individuals of immense and growing power. They're the only ones that she'll listen to when it comes to rolling back her dominant temperament, noting that they have enough to deal with besides a brilliant yet troublesome girl like herself. In return they prove to be fiercely protective of her, noting that her wisecracking nature often results in fist fights when she plays the adversary for a fool. Likewise, she loves them to pieces, noting that her mom is one of the few people that is not uptight about everything. Occasionally she extends this to children, finding them adorable and too innocent to spoil with her smart-ass nature. Indeed, she doubts many of them would understand what she was saying, resulting in all of that effort lost on them. Thus Kat doesn't even attempt this in most situations unless she has the feeling that a few are just a bit sharper than the rest. Nevertheless, she sometimes extends this grace to her "partner-in-crime" Ainaka. Having known each other from their days as two-thirds of a genin team, they are noted to be opposites in just about every conceivable way. Whereas Ainaka is largely dutiful and diligent, Katsumi is impudent and lethargic. Despite this difference in disposition, they are shown to be rather close, with Katsumi claiming that Ainaka is responsible for making her a more respectable citizen and leader. Clamping down on some of Kat's more disagreeable quirks while helping her to be more organized in her work as to prevent clerical error. Though Katsumi remains unconcerned about such things if she can avoid them without outside help. Among her more negative traits is a perversion that borders on sexual harassment at times. She seems unconcerned about the consequences, confident in her ability to wiggle out of trouble with the use of her wits and a silver tongue, having implemented this tools in the past. Katsumi is often found groping individuals, gaining a thorough feel for their dimensions and girth with just a few touches. Though she often overstays her welcome due to her lecherous nature, resulting in the occasional beatdown. However, she generally picks her target carefully, keenly observing body language as an attempt at self-preservation. However, if they are particularly enticing in their shape or size, Kat can't help herself. With most frozen in shock to see a feudal lord acting in such an unseemly manner. Notably, no one is safe from this, with even her mother, her sister, and Ainaka suffering the same effects. Katsumi generally rationalizes this behavior as an effort to see what she is working with, generally gleaning a first impression of women based upon the dimensions and form of their breasts. However, she can show restraint if they vehemently protest the invasion of space. Otherwise, she'll continue unabated. Regardless of the victim's actions, she often earns a karate chop on the head or being pulled by the ear; both courtesy of Ainaka. Occasionally, she has been the culprit of promiscuous behavior, with her mother blaming such tendencies on Katsumi's ancestor, both known for behavior that was overtly sexual and notably profane. However, Kurumi hopes that the reformation that happened with her grandfather will occur with Katsumi. Notably when the right one comes along. However, she remains adamantly opposed to such notions, finding delight in exploring what the world has to offer. Kat is shown to be enticed by both men and women, preferring only those that offer the most potential for a good time. Her mother generally wonders how she manages to avoid distasteful mechanisms such as STDs, though Katsu attributes it to a finely balanced combination of her mother's vitality and her father's shinigami roots. In a sense, it is rather difficult to kill a descendant of death and life. While generally attracted to physical appearance, she also finds individuals of a sharp mind and sound disposition to be exciting as well. Displaying traces of sapiosexuality to go along with a bisexual spectrum. However, it would be this combination that would forge the development of her feelings for a particular woman. Resulting in her generally heeding Naka's advice on matters of particular importance, namely diplomatic affairs pertaining to the Land of Yang and Tokugakure. Indeed, she tries to take things seriously when Ainaka's around, in the attempt to look presentable. Namely rolling back her indiscriminate activities as she notes that it would reflect badly on the one that she admires. It's noted that she picked up on the Kage's protectiveness, finding it overbearing but well-intentioned given Katsu's track record. Eventually, Katsu hopes to earn the woman's trust, noting this is one of the first times where she actually decided to change her attitude. Recognizing that their friendship had survived quite a few trials and tribulations since they first met as genin. Perhaps incredibly, Katsumi possesses the ability to take a situation seriously. Such stoicism is normally reserved from daimyō matters. Her voice cold and professional as she methodically dissects various situations with an ease befitting her genius. The woman proves to be a quick study when it comes to labyrinth machinations, sorting through the trivial and important aspects with a nimble dexterity. The woman appears far removed from her light-hearted sentiment and lecherous behavior, preferring to conduct business in a timely manner. She has a low tolerance for jargon in this state, immediately using her wits and sharp mind to humble those who dare speak out of turn. Indeed, her temperament is reminiscent of a calculated tyrant, though she does exercise a restraint normally absent from such figures. Katsumi has a penchant for dismissive behavior should a person not act in accordance with liking, immediately having the "distractions" removed. Indeed, the naturalness of this disposition often causes many to question if the dominant characteristics of her personality are simply a well-crafted facade. Regardless, her mind deigns to reveal its own labyrinth existence, one that bodes well with a knack for technology and leading. Leaving her generally unreadable when negotiations commence. Appearance Perhaps the most surprising aspect of Katsumi is her hair. Since her mother possesses brunette hair and her father has white locks, it was only a natural assumption that her own shade would be one or the other. Instead, it is a bright shade of platinum blonde, turning slightly darker shades of blonde when exposed to the sunlight; it is notably spiky and with some waves if not long. Nevertheless, once acquainted with her disposition, one will realize the color suits Katsumi, contrasting with skin that is peachy and unblemished, even though she enjoyed a memorable albeit short stay in the main forces. Ultimately plucked from the affair before she could completely adapt. Her eyes remain a striking shade of light violet, sharpened by mischief yet clear and focused. The hue inherited from her mother and father, both having resplendent purple peepers. Her form as a teenager is rather slender from her three years of formal shinobi instruction and previous years of more informal tutelage. She's somewhat developed, preferring to haunt others with greater "assets" for the sake of comparison. The notable culprit being her mother, whom she considers the benchmark. Nevertheless, her posture is self assured and confident, the young woman exuding an air of facetiousness from her expression; her temperament playful. Katsumi often keeps her Tokugakure headband around her waist, signaling that she is a fully recognized kuniochi of the village. The rest of her attire as a teenager is decidedly informal, wearing a t-shirt and leggings and/or blouse and jeans depending on her mood. Sandals or sneakers typically rounding out the affair. Since becoming damiyō her attire has changed, though it remains considerably comfortable in comparison to the cumbersome attire most of her feudal lord counterparts adopt. She lets her waist long brunette locks run free, shifting in the winds of her busy country. Resulting in a notably unkempt hairstyle. It's noted that she has went through a recent growth spurt, standing at a stately height of 5'10, making her a couple inches shorter than her sister. Her figure has become incredibly buxom, inheriting the ample curves of her maternal lineage. Something that Katsumi flaunts at nearly every opportunity, using it as a distraction to fulfill her perverted habits. Exasperating her best friend and mother on several occasions. Her lavender gaze remains as bright as ever, containing untapped flippancy and a generally carefree vibe at times. As for her clothing, she chooses to wear a white button down with the top two buttons undone for the sake of allowing her "girls" to breathe. She wears a semidone red bowtie with white stripes, adding an casual formality to the ensemble when it included with the tucked in dress shirt. Over the white shirt is a long white jacket with reddish purple trim, kept in place by belts just below her elbows. The rest remains free to flap in the wind while hanging comfortably around her figure. It is reminiscent of a lab coat, and she wears it constantly, the article a gift from her predecessor. Following that is a dark green skirt with a golden line near the edge, kept in place a belt. While originally wearing skin color leggings, she decides to forgo that, finding it too fussy. She instead keeps her legs bare, wearing mocha loafers to complete the appearance. Even at this age she is often found sucking on a lolipop, claiming that it helps her think on her feet with more delectables held in holsters on either hip. Noting that she goes through them like the candy they are. Abilities Intelligence Historical Knowledge Technological Know-How Kekkei Genkai Trivia *She is based on Shirona Kuraki' from the Strike the Blood II. Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality